Noël à Baker Street
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Court One shot -  Le 22 Décembre ? -Oui Watson, le 22 Décembre, je viens de le dire.


_Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui c'est un petit one shot que je vous offre ! Et pour changer il ne s'agit pas d'une traduction. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi j'écris sur Noel en plein été.. Noël c'est trop bien non ? Pourquoi priver l'été de sa petite dose de Noël ?_

ooooo

C'était un matin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal au 221b Baker Street. Dehors, des flocons froids tombaient paresseusement, parant Londres d'un manteau blanc et cotonneux. Mon réveil fût assez tardif, il en était ainsi depuis que j'avais arrêté mon activité de médecin pour me consacrer entièrement à mon travail d'écriture. Ainsi lorsque j'entrais dans le salon, Sherlock Holmes était déjà affalé dans le canapé, à moitié recouvert de journaux en plus ou moins bon état.

« Ah ! Mon cher Watson ! Enfin debout ! » s'écria-t-il.

Cet air illuminé, cette agitation sous-jacente, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Une nouvelle affaire à résoudre ?

- Pas encore. Mais cela ne saurait tarder. »

J'haussais un sourcil perplexe. Comment pouvait-il être aussi sur de ce qu'il affirmait ? La réponse ne tarda pas.

« Nous sommes le 22 Décembre. Noël est dans trois jours. La probabilité d'une absence de crimes et délits en période de fêtes est pratiquement nulle. »

Naturellement il avait raison. Je me contentai d'acquiescer et tentai de remettre un minimum d'ordre dans la pièce. Mais alors que je jetai au feu les restes illisibles d'un journal non identifié, un détail me frappa.

« Le 22 Décembre ?

-Oui Watson, le 22 Décembre, je viens de le dire. »

Tout les ans depuis que nous étions colocataires, je m'efforçais de préparer la fête de Noël, que le détective s'entêtait à considérer comme une « fête insensée tout juste bonne à amuser les enfants ». J'avais d'ailleurs remarqué que malgré ses paroles, il appréciait l'énigme que constituait le paquet déposé sous le sapin à son égard et en ajoutait toujours un à mon nom. Et cette année, à deux jours du réveillon, rien de prêt. J'avais perdu toute conscience de la date en arrêtant de travailler, et me retrouvait à tout devoir régler en 48 heures. Je m'excusai donc auprès de mon ami et sortis en vitesse, dans l'espoir de trouver un sapin et, peut-être, un cadeau digne de ce nom.

Pour ce qui était du sapin, un petit marchand quelques pâtés de maison plus loin régla le problème aisément. Quant au cadeau, ce fût autre chose. Sa bibliothèque était trop fournie et ses lectures trop spécifiques pour que je puisse lui trouver un livre et généralement il ne tardait pas à acheter ce qui pouvait lui être utile…

Il fallut attendre le matin du 24 pour que je trouve quoi offrir à Holmes. En effet, alors que celui-ci était sorti se changer les idées, frustré du « manque indécent de criminalité ambiant », j'aperçus par la fenêtre le cadeau idéal s'approchant à grands pas de notre porte d'entrée.

oooo

Un réveillon de Noël avec John Watson était à la fois confortable, agréable, et terriblement agaçant. La magnifique étoile d'or trônant sur le sapin invraisemblablement massif et couvert de guirlandes, sous lequel se situaient maintenant deux paquets, c'était d'un adorable ridicule. Tout comme ce houx et ces bougies envahissant l'appartement. Et le repas pour dix personnes que préparait Watson, comme si il ne savait pas que nous n'étions que deux, Mrs Hudson étant partie, comme les années précédentes, passer Noël avec sa famille. Une dinde énorme, accompagnée de ce qui avait dû être le contenu d'un champ entier de légumes, et nous parlions tellement qu'il nous fallut presque quatre heures pour finir de dîner. Quand enfin nos assiettes furent vides et nos estomac pleins à craquer, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de ne pas prolonger la soirée, la digestion risquant de nous faire somnoler dans nos fauteuils.

Le lendemain matin, et comme tous les matins de Noël depuis des années, mon colocataire vint me réveiller à 9 heures et nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement vers le sapin. Et comme tout les matins de Noël depuis des années, il ouvrit son paquet en premier pendant que j'étudiais le mien. Il sembla ravi de découvrir sous le papier doré un porte-plume, accompagné de sa plume de verre. Il était la seule personne à qui j'offrais des cadeaux aussi fragiles. Et il en aurait été de même si il n'avais pas été la seule personne à qui j'offrait des cadeaux de Noël.

Entre mes mains, le paquet ressemblait plutôt à une enveloppe. Alors que Watson continuait de s'extasier devant son cadeau, je me décidais à ouvrir le mien. Il ne contenait qu'un papier, sur lequel une écriture fine avait laissé quelques mots;

_Regardez par la fenêtre._

Le salon n'avait qu'une fenêtre, vers laquelle je me dirigeai immédiatement. Un homme, il avait l'air fatigué malgré son jeune âge, se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, d'un pas presque trop sûr par rapport à ceux qui faisaient ce même chemin habituellement. Je me tournai, incrédule, vers mon ami dont le sourire semblait rayonner. On frappa à la porte, et toujours dans un état de semi-incompréhension, je descendis les escaliers y menant, suivi de près par Watson. En ouvrant, je tombais nez à nez avec l'homme que j'avais aperçu.

« Monsieur Holmes ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

Complétant finalement le puzzle qui occupait mon esprit, j'offris mon sourire le plus sincère à l'auteur de ce miracle, mon seul et meilleur ami, qui n'avait fait rien de moins que de trouver le meilleur cadeau dont je puisse rêver. Une affaire. Le matin de Noël.

« Joyeux Noël, Holmes. »


End file.
